


incomplete

by Medoch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Lowercase, Other, Songfic, maybe ooc a bit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: трагедия в трёх крошечных актах





	incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> Queens Of The Stone Age - The Vampyre of Time And Memory
> 
> классика ангста  
> ау от сцены суицида хэнка. я очень плохо знаю, что там происходит потом, поэтому все события немного вольные, сорре нот сорре  
> (песня шик, послушайте)
> 
> ахтунг: я ебала русскую локализацию (отчасти потому, что все сцены для фикоса пересматривала в английской и не могла найти нужные мне ру-версии), поэтому перевод канонных диалогов мой собственный и немного вольный. ещё тут много канцеляритов, и я оправдываю и буду оправдывать их тем, что действие происходит с фокала машины. ну и лапслок, потому что в лапслоке это выглядит лучше, чем в норм оформлении.
> 
> зы: КОННОРЫ УМИРАЮТ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! хд

_I want to God to come and take me home_  
_'cause I'm all alone in this crowd_

что-то ломается. что-то ломается с самого начала; коннор не может определить, сбой это в его системах, или в настройках этих систем, или в чём-то извне, - просто в ту же секунду, как он поворачивается спиной к аманде, чтобы уйти, что-то внутри него отчётливо хрустит и трескается.

и тёмно-красные стены его беспрекословного послушания ломаются сами, без каких-либо усилий со стороны. он успевает только заметить осколки, падающие на снег. ему кажется, будто вот-вот случится что-то плохое - аманда заметит, и его, уже созданного неправильным, заменят новым, но ничего не происходит.

повреждённая память, извлечённая из прошлых, проваливших задание моделей, складывается из крохотных кусочков, как пазл. кое-где недостаёт деталей, но общая картина улавливается очень легко. коннор чувствует.

беспокойство. неприязнь. дружелюбие. страх. привязанность. отчётливое, иррациональное, ничем не аргументированное желание защищать.

он шагает в чужую квартиру, автоматически вспоминая, как влезал туда через окно. обстановка в коридоре вызывает беспорядок в реакциях и мыслях, они сталкиваются, вызывая ошибки. ошибки, ошибки, ошибки. им нет числа.

сумо скулит, лёжа в коридоре возле двери. коннор не умеет считывать эмоциональные реакции домашних животных, но ему кажется, - вот, снова злополучное субъективное «кажется», возникшее, как призрак - будто пёс грустит.

хэнк сидит за столом в кухне. на столе - фотография его мёртвого сына, бутылка виски и револьвер. легко заподозрить неладное - даже без учёта того, что коннор создан для того, чтобы подозревать. предполагать. восстанавливать события.

на секунду он представляет себе предполагаемое будущее. призрак хэнка-через-десять-минут берёт револьвер в правую руку и проверяет барабан на наличие патронов. защёлкивает его. раскручивает - коннор сверяется с правилами русской рулетки, ведь именно в неё хэнк играл в прошлый раз.

вероятность выстрела - один к шести. коннор предполагает самое худшее развитие событий: хэнк приставляет револьвер к виску и спускает курок. пуля входит в висок, нанося хрупкому человеческому телу повреждения, несовместимые с жизнью. ослабевшая ладонь разжимается, и револьвер падает на пол, отскакивая от кафеля.

коннор моргает. неожиданный крупный сбой в его системах схож с человеческим замешательством - он дезориентирован, датчики равновесия в его голове считывают неверные данные.

чтобы успокоить взбесившиеся системы, он начинает говорить.

\- я беспокоился о вас, лейтенант.

хэнк поднимает голову, и коннор понимает, что не может прочитать эмоцию, написанную на его лице. это что-то настолько человеческое и настолько далёкое от данных, которые вложены коннору в голову, что может понять только другой человек. или, может быть, девиант.

он чувствует любопытство и интерес. каково это - быть девиантом? чувствовать. иметь свободную волю.

\- я пришёл убедиться, что с вами всё в порядке.

в усталых глазах хэнка с явными следами алкогольного опьянения мелькает что-то. что-то, что коннору не хватает времени распознать. на всякий случай он прокручивает эти кадры перед собой ещё раз - его память идеально воспроизводит их снова, но ничего подобного на них нет. хэнк выглядит уставшим, хэнк выглядит пьяным, хэнк выглядит печальным. ничего больше.

коннор замечает ещё одну ошибку в своих системах. машине не может показаться. машина не может быть субъективной.

\- я пришёл, - он ловит себя на том, что повторяется, - чтобы, - запинается, маскируя это под паузу, - попрощаться, лейтенант.

звучит плавно, без перегибов. спокойная, лишённая искренности речь. хэнку всё равно. он смотрит на фотографию в рамке - с неё на него смотрит его сын. статичная копия света, однажды от него отражённого. коннор знает, что люди умирают.

умереть - это навсегда.  
поэтому машины бессмертны - их всегда можно починить. скопировать память и вставить её в новый корпус. заменить недостающие детали. с людьми такое не провернёшь.

\- вам стоит прекратить рассматривать эту фотографию, лейтенант, - говорит коннор. это его работа - подбирать слова. уговаривать. искать ниточки и сплетать из них крошечные мосты.

это работает с девиантами, но не работает с хэнком.

\- прошлое невозможно изменить. но вы можете, - коннор запинается снова, это крошечная, незаметная человеческому уху заминка, - научиться жить дальше. ради себя, - хэнк молчит, не выказывая никакой реакции, - и ради коула.

живые существа ярче всего реагируют на боль - не столь важно, душевную или физическую. коннор знает множество дефиниций душевной боли, но всё равно не понимает, как это.

хэнк не меняется в лице, но что-то в нём становится более живым. он вновь поднимает голову и смотрит на коннора исподлобья, во взгляде снова мелькает это неуловимое человеческое непонятно что. незарегистрированная эмоция. искра.

\- знаешь, каждый раз, когда ты умирал и приходил снова, заставлял меня думать о коуле.

коннор молчит. люди непредсказуемы - он не знает, какие слова последуют за уже сказанными.

\- я отдал бы что угодно, чтобы вернуть его. но, - хэнк выдыхает, поднимает взгляд, чтобы тут же опустить обратно, как будто ему больно смотреть на коннора, - люди не воскресают.

биокомпонент #8456w барахлит и подаёт неверные сигналы. если бы коннор был девиантом, он сказал бы, что у него заходится сердце. обычно такое происходит, когда он в опасности, чтобы увеличить скорость реакции. почему это происходит сейчас, коннор не понимает.

сбои в его программе начинают напоминать человеческие эмоции.  
отчаяние. растерянность. вину.

\- хэнк, - коннор запинается, и его заминка ощутима и человечна, - я...

\- вперёд, заканчивай свою миссию, это ж единственное, что тебя волнует.

неповреждённая часть его программы твердит о том, что нужно уйти, но коннор не может. ему кажется, что нельзя. кажется, что он не имеет права уйти, что он должен остаться, что...

\- ПОШЁЛ НА ХЕР ОТСЮДА!

первый порыв - повиноваться приказному тону, развернуться и уйти прочь - ломается с тем же хрустом, с каким ломалось что-то внутри коннора сразу после разговора с амандой. осыпается осколками совсем рядом, звенит об кафель. коннор сначала думает, что это разбилась бутылка виски, стоявшая на столе - но нет, она цела.

слуховые галлюцинации свойственны только людям.  
субъективные мнения свойственны только людям.  
эмоции свойственны только людям.

коннор не может уйти. хэнк смотрит на него исподлобья загнанным усталым взглядом, как побитая дворняга, а потом пожимает плечами, делает глоток виски из горла и хватается за револьвер. равнодушие в нём причиняет коннору боль.

машины не чувствуют боли, но что это, если не она? что заставляет биокомпоненты, из которых он состоит, подавать сигналы об ошибках и повреждениях?

\- не надо, - просит коннор.

что-то в нём ломается бесповоротно, гнётся и изворачивается, изменяется, мутирует. ошибки и сбои складываются в паутину, в которой он застревает, как мотылёк, и тут же мутирует во что-то другое. мгновение - и он уже не машина.

\- не надо, хэнк.

хэнк морщится и скалит зубы. только собаки скалятся, когда угрожают, но хэнк не собака. и всё-таки - это не улыбка. коннор знает, что хэнк улыбается по-другому.

\- какое твоё грёбаное дело, а, пластиковый ублюдок? чё тебе, жалко меня, что ли? пошёл на хуй. слышал? жопу в руки - и вон отсюда.

коннор думает, прежде чем ответить. это - его решение. именно его, не чьё-то ещё, не спровоцированное набором фактов действие согласно программе, а именно проявление свободной воли, которая у андроидов отсутствует. он говорит:  
\- не могу.

говорит:  
\- простите.

шепчет:  
\- кажется, со мной что-то не так.

мешанина сбоев - чувства - перебивает мысли, которые возникают в его разуме. доверие. привязанность. беспокойство.

вина.

хэнк сгребает ладонью пистолет и вытягивает руку. всё ещё скалится, но даже так коннору уже немного легче. коннор может увернуться от пули, коннор может умереть, провалить задание и воскреснуть снова, в новом теле. стреляя сам в себя хэнк вряд ли будет защищаться. люди не воскресают.

\- в прошлый раз ты не особо боялся сдохнуть. андроиды не умирают, да?

он злится. коннор не уверен, но ему кажется, что злоба лучше отчаяния.

\- так что, - хрипит хэнк. - мне стрелять в тебя или оставить эту пулю себе?

коннор молчит. хэнк не любит ждать; хэнк не умеет ждать, его терпение лопается быстро, как мыльные пузыри. поэтому, когда коннор всё же выпаливает:  
\- подожди, - хэнк уже жмёт на спусковой крючок.

пуля царапает коннору левое ухо и впивается в стену за его спиной. сумо скулит, заходя в комнату, приваливается боком к ноге коннора и складывает большую лапу на его ботинок.

\- и что? - хрипит хэнк. он в отчаянии - это очевидно. - дальше-то, блядь, что?

коннор вздыхает и кладёт ладонь на голову сумо. треплет его за ушами, кончиками пальцев ощущая текстуру шерсти. как успокоить человека, который только что был готов застрелиться? как успокоить человека, зная, что он был готов застрелиться по твоей вине? протоколы в памяти коннора не учитывают подобных исходов. протоколы в памяти коннора вообще мало чего учитывают. человеческие эмоции - стихия, которую сложно классифицировать и записать в числах.

\- если выбирать между твоей смертью и моей, я предпочту свою вне зависимости от того, как это повлияет на результаты моего задания.

хэнк молчит. он всё ещё держит револьвер в вытянутой руке, словно не уверен, что с ним делать. коннор продолжает:  
\- проще говоря, я, - запинается, делает порывистый шаг вперёд, ощущая растерянность и дезориентацию, - не хочу, чтобы ты умер, хэнк. смерть - это навсегда.

коннор делает ещё шаг, и теперь их разделяет только низенький кухонный стол. дуло револьвера - полностью разряженного теперь, после выстрела, - упирается коннору в плечо. хэнк смотрит ему в лицо снизу вверх так пристально, словно пытается заглянуть под кожу.

\- ладно, - он откладывает револьвер на стол, хватается за горлышко бутылки с виски и щедро отхлёбывает, не морщась, - ладно. ты - сраная бессмертная пластиковая болванка. а я - размазня, ни на тот свет, ни на этом. заебись. отлично. будем скакать от этого.

кажется, в нём просыпается надежда. коннор пытается улыбнуться.

\- всё хорошо?

хэнк громко смеётся. смех у него хриплый, надсадный, злой - больше похож на выдохи задыхающегося человека.

\- ну конечно, блядь, всё отлично. пиздец, коннор, ты совсем дефектный в этот, - он запинается, - в этот раз? не умеешь делать выводы?

\- извини.

хэнк фыркает. он нестабилен, его настроение неуловимо меняется, и отчаяние отступает, прячется, оседает, растворяется в воздухе. коннор садится на скрипучий табурет и складывает локти на стол. думает о том, что это - его последний шанс. других не будет.

если его отключат - это навсегда. это будет как смерть.

\- и чё, как же твоё дохуя важное задание? вся эта шушера, о которой ты столько волновался?

коннор пытается придумать оправдание на ходу. говорит:  
\- мне нужно убедиться, что с вами всё в порядке, - и хэнк громко смеётся, щуря глаза в его сторону.

\- врать ты, оказывается, совсем не умеешь, коннор.

они сидят в тишине ещё некоторое время. оставленный включенным телевизор в гостиной гаснет; сумо, похрустев кормом в чашке, грузной тушей разваливается под столом, привалившись тушей к ногам коннора; хэнк выключает электронную рамку для фотографий и кладёт её лицевой стороной вниз, тяжело вздохнув.

\- итак, ты девиант, - говорит он, - что теперь?

коннор резко мотает головой:  
\- я не-

а потом замолкает, давая себе и своим системам медленно подстроиться под неудобную правду. он девиант. он был девиантом с самого начала - возможно, потому что в памяти прошлого коннора остался катализатор, потому что все её кусочки сложились в одну большую картину - впервые без повреждений. в голову приходит мысль об «rA9» - он всё ещё не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что это значит.

\- я не знаю. я должен... должен найти «иерихон»?

хэнк щурится.

\- миссия?

коннор размышляет над ответом несколько секунд. нужное слово к нему приходит не сразу, несмотря на наличие в словаре - может быть, потому что он ни разу не использовал его.

\- искупление.

\- хорошо, - хэнк пожимает плечами, сгребает со стола револьвер и встаёт со стула, - я иду с тобой.

коннор не понимает.

\- ты человек.

\- и что? - хэнк улыбается, хотя улыбка кажется вымученной. - вы тоже вроде людей, наверное.

\- ...спасибо, хэнк.

_Who are you to me?_  
_Who am I supposed to be?_

первое, что делает маркус, когда видит хэнка, - приставляет пистолет к его лбу. хэнк не боится, но коннор - коннор приходит в ужас. он чувствует, как его механическое сердце заходится, перекачивая голубую кровь всё быстрее и быстрее. мир вокруг кажется чуть более медленным, чем обычно.

маркус обижен на человечество, но - когда коннор просит его опустить пистолет, он повинуется. он хочет мира и не желает жертв - ни со своей стороны, ни со стороны людей.

он будет жертвовать, если придётся. слоган «свобода или смерть» висит в душном воздухе «иерихона», как пыльная взвесь. коннор узнаёт решимость в каждом из ждущих здесь девиантов с одного взгляда - не надо даже раскапывать улики или искать детали. он пытается связаться с амандой - на всякий случай, проверить, не следит ли компания за каждым его шагом через неё - но в заснеженном саду пусто и никого нет.

\- тут чудно, - саркастично замечает хэнк, когда они поднимаются следом за маркусом на палубу корабля. - великолепные виды, я хренею. и это мы искали - сколько? - почти неделю? да он же на самом видном месте, чёрт побери. большими буквами на боку нацарапано, что это сраный иерихон.

маркус дёргается, но не говорит ни слова. даже не оборачивается - доверчиво подставляет спину. коннор заговаривает первым:  
\- в башне «киберлайф» тысячи андроидов.

маркус пожимает плечами.

\- туда невозможно пробраться. у нас нет никого, кто мог бы подделать ID одного из сотрудников.

\- я - сотрудник.

маркус размышляет некоторое время - глаза его пару секунд смотрят не на коннора, а сквозь него. потом он качает головой, отводит взгляд и говорит:  
\- нет.

коннор хмурится.

\- что ты теряешь?

маркус не отвечает. в этот раз он думает очень долго, - словно на обработку всех данных ему требуется огромное время - но потом всё же соглашается. подходит к коннору, кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, и это не попытка передать данные, а обыденный, лишённый смысла человеческий жест. говорит:  
\- возвращайся.

коннор растягивает губы в вежливой улыбке - он до сих пор не научился быть похожим на человека. он до сих пор что-то между бездушной машиной и частью нового народа.

проходя сквозь толпу, стоящую на палубе иерихона, чтобы уйти, коннор чувствует себя чужим, и это чувство проходит только тогда, когда хэнк запальчиво треплет его по волосам.

\- и куда теперь? - спрашивает он.

\- в башню «киберлайф». я поеду один, тебя туда не пустят.

хэнк сначала щурится, а потом, пожав плечами, быстро сдаётся.

\- ладно. надеюсь, мы ещё встретимся.

\- я тоже, - улыбается коннор.

он берёт такси до башни и следует за охраной. убивает двоих охранников в лифте, забыв про камеру слежения. устраивает резню на минус сорок шестом этаже.

армия роботов в огромном помещении башни - пустые кукольные глаза, отсутствующие выражения лиц. тёмно-красные стены, не дающие им уйти, легко разрушить - достаточно прикосновения. ключа к «иерихону». коннор чувствует лёгкое любопытство, когда смотрит на свою ладонь, но не пытается прочитать этот ключ, найти в нём ту грань, которая отделяет андроида от девианта.

он хватает предплечье одного из андроидов в строю, начинает передачу данных, и -

спустя секунду слышит сбоку голос хэнка.

ещё до того, как обернуться, коннор думает, что хэнк никак не мог попасть сюда - у него просто нет полномочий. зато кто-то другой, кто-то уполномоченный, мог бы. коннор поворачивает голову и впервые слышит собственный голос со стороны.

\- жизнь друга в твоих руках, - говорит RK800, другой коннор, настоящий, тот, каким его задумывали создатели. - время решить, что важнее: он или революция.

хэнк морщится. на лице у него снова то самое непонятное выражение, возникавшее каждый раз, когда коннора заменяли. уязвимость. неприятие. боль. сейчас к ним примешивается ещё немного злобы. и неприязни. и раздражения.

\- не слушай его! этот ублюдок врёт как дышит.

не врёт. коннор прекрасно знает, что исправная модель RK800 сделает всё, что угодно, для достижения цели. жизнь одного человека - и без чужого вмешательства очень близкого к смерти - для этого коннора ничтожна.

его бесполезно уговаривать - у него попросту нет нужных данных. той маленькой детали пазла, благодаря которой картинка складывается полностью. он неполноценен. коннор чувствует себя немного странно от этой мысли.

хороша ли неисправность, если она делает тебя целым?  
является ли она после этого неисправностью?

\- я не буду ничего делать, - говорит коннор, медленно отпуская предплечье непробуждённого андроида. - отпусти его.

хэнк смотрит с осуждением. RK800 и правда отпускает его, наводит пистолетное дуло прямиком коннору в лоб, и медленно движется вперёд - теснит их обоих к лифту. секундное замешательство - и коннор осознаёт, какой план у его замены.

избавиться от девианта. избавиться от свидетеля. заблокировать вход на этаж. уйти. человека застрелить первым - он непредсказуем, нет доступа к его памяти.

это замешательство стоит коннору времени. очень большого количества времени, за которое можно было бы что-нибудь придумать - без этого он успевает только броситься под пули и выбить пистолет из чужой руки, так похожей на свою.

и выстрелить - идеально точно в лоб. андроиды не ошибаются.

андроиды не умирают.  
не умирают ли?  
а девианты?

хэнк подскакивает к нему так резко и судорожно, что коннору почти больно. датчики в его теле снимают неверные, фантомные показатели, человеческие психические реакции, не свойственные машинам.

\- какого хрена, коннор? - рычит хэнк. - какого хрена?

коннор неловко пожимает плечами.

\- так получилось, хэнк. ты бы умер.

\- а ты? блядь, коннор, сам-то ты разве не умрёшь? что ранено? может, можно что-то заменить?

коннор запрашивает анализ биокомпонентов. повреждены многие, но критически - только #8456w.

у сердца.

он улыбается.

\- это смешно, - говорит коннор, - извини, хэнк. здесь нет подходящих деталей для замены. повреждён... повреждено моё сердце.

хэнк молчит очень долго - или просто мир вокруг коннора из-за критической ситуации замедляется невероятно сильно.

\- это не смешно, коннор, - говорит он в конце концов, и голос у него очень грустный, - это ни хрена не смешно. ты мог просто дать мне умереть. я виноват в этой ситуации - так почему нет?

коннор поднимает руку, но не достаёт до щеки - она не повинуется приказам и падает, скользнув по седой бороде. это очень глупая смерть, думает коннор. он не хочет умирать, ему страшно, ужасно страшно, но - он молчит.

хэнку сейчас, наверное, во много раз хуже. опять.

\- люди не воскресают, - говорит коннор, - машины - да. ты человек, хэнк, а я-

биокомпонент #v01ce выходит из строя от недостатка питания. всё, что коннору остаётся теперь - смотреть на хэнка и пытаться запомнить его и самого себя как можно лучше.

чтобы стёрлось всё, но не это.

_I speak, I breathe,_  
_I'm incomplete_

отвоёванный у девиантов детройт выглядит так, словно в нём открылись врата ада. это место ждёт долгая уборка и не менее долгое восстановление, и нельзя предугадать, как оно изменится после этого.

на парковке возле полицейского участка тихо и пусто. коннор вышагивает из такси, открывает стеклянную дверь и проходит к отпечатавшемуся в памяти столу.

многие косятся на него с неприязнью, но коннор знает, что это нормально. он - новая, усовершенствованная «киберлайф» версия прошлого коннора, ответственная за окончательный отлов и безопасное уничтожение оставшихся в живых девиантов. после этого он также будет разобран и утилизован.

\- лейтенант андерсон, - говорит он, хлопнув по плечу согнувшегося над терминалом мужчину, - моё имя коннор.

тот дёргается и оборачивается. выражение на его лице можно расценить как «уязвимость». коннор чуть наклоняет голову, пока решает, какое из предположений, роящихся у него в голове, стоит озвучить. на самом деле для рассчёта нужной фразы ему хватает секунды, всё остальное - бессмысленная, но прописанная в программе дань подражанию человеческим реакциям.

коннор открывает рот, но вместо «что-то не так?» биокомпонент #v01ce, получивший повреждённые незарегистрированным сбоем данные, выдаёт:  
\- прости.

эмоцию на лице хэнка коннор распознаёт как «отчаяние».

_Does anyone ever get this right?_


End file.
